The Muggleborn Of Orleans
by JustinReardon
Summary: What will happen to France if Jeanne D'arc finds out she is actually a witch and decides to go to Beuxbatons instead of fighting the English? will the English prevail in their attempts or will a new side come into play? My 1st fanfic read, review & enjoy.


ok i did not know what to rate this so i put it K+ i will change the rating if i need to later on, in future chapters i intend on having some romance but that might not be for a while.

Jeanne D'arc has different spelling in modern English it is known as Joan Of Arc, In modern French it is known as Jeanne D'arc and in medieval spelling it is known as Jehanne Darc. During this story I will be using Jeanne D'arc.

apparently Jeanne was illiterate but I decided to make her able to read and write.

During the story anything in "_italics_" will be thoughts, letters or flashbacks

This Story was inspired by "The little veela that could "written by "Darth Drafter" (an amazing story for anyone who is interested)

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Muggleborn of Orleans <span>**

chapter 1: The beginning

January the 5th, 1423

In the beautiful village of Domremy all was quit and a 10 year old girl could not get to sleep. She was going to be 11 soon and could not wait for the sun to rise, she was at the bottom of her bed praying to god for her birthday to come quicker. Sadly for her the prayers were not answered and she kneeled at the bottom of her bed for another half hour before giving up. She thought to her self _why does he never answer? _And fell asleep.

She woke up to very loud voices, it sounded to her like her mother but she couldn't be sure. Then she remembered it was her birthday! She was finally 11. She jumped out of her bed to get on some clothes and hurried into the living room only to stop at the door.

The shouting was louder now and it was definitely her mother and then a man's voice that she didn't recognise spoke "Where is Jeanne?"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" shouted her father this time. Jeanne knew this was serious now as her father nearly never shouted.

"Yes I know you did but as I said to Isabelle I need to speak to Jeanne" said the man calmly.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK TO HER NOW GET OUT!" her mother shouted now.

Jean decided to see who this man was that had got her mother and father shouting she didn't like them shouting it upset her even when she wasn't the one getting shouted at. So she pushed open the door and walked in only to stop again.

Standing at the fireplace was the weirdest man she had ever looked at, he was nearly 6ft and had a short brown beard and looked to be only 26 maybe 27 but that wasn't what was weird it was his clothes, He had a tall pointy black hat with gold stars and his robes was like the night sky. As Jeanne walked in the young man turned and smiled "Ah so this is Jeanne is it?" he asked.

She nodded her head slightly in reply.

"Good" said the man "my name is Jehan Lecourt".

"Hello Jehan. Why are you here?" asked Jeanne.

"Ah right to the point, well I am here to tell you that you have been accepted at our school. Usually I would not come and tell you, you would get an owl instead but since you are muggleborn I need to tell you so that you understand."

Jeanne just stood their staring at the Jehan.

"Was that an insult?" asked Jeanne's father.

"No mister D'arc it was not." replied Jehan "A muggle born is a witch or wizard who was born by non magic people like you".

"A WITCH, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE HER OF BEING A WITCH! GET OUT!" raged Jacques,

"Mister D'arc please calm yourself down or I will have to silence you" Jehan threatened.

"SO YOUR THREATENING ME NOW ARE YOU?" asked Jeanne's father "I WILL SHOW YOU!" and he pulled out a short sword from behind the door that he kept to easily kill any sick or injured animals on the farm and ran at Mr Lecourt.

"NO!" shouted Jeanne as her father ran towards Jehan, and miraculously her father stopped even Jacques was surprised that he had stopped.

He tried to move but couldn't so he started shouting instead "WHAT DID U DO TO ME? RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

Jehan looked at Jeanne and back to Jacques and slowly pulled out a bit of wood "I will counter the spell your daughter put on you as long as you promise to stop shouting and hear me out."

"You lie! Jeanne didn't put a spell on Jacques that's impossible!" said Isabelle.

"I'm afraid its not, she has done something called accidental magic it happens when a witch or wizard is inexperienced or really young and is scared, angry or really happy, now sit down and I will explain.".

After Jacques was unfrozen with one flick of the piece of wood Jehan was holding Jeanne and her parents were sitting down listening to Jehan talking "Now you were born a witch and your name has been down at my school Beauxbatons since then. You might be thinking what is a witch or wizard? well they are just like your mum and dad except the have a magical core that gives them power and we are able to push this power out usually with the aid of a wand" and he showed them his wand.

"What's the wand made out of?" asked Jeanne.

"Well you get different types of wand; my wand is willow with the tail hair of a unicorn. It is 12½ inches long and it is not very bendy but you can get different types for example you could get a pine and dragon heartstring or a holly and phoenix tail feather there is loads of different combinations. Now before I tell you any thing else I need to know if you will come to Beuxbatons."

Of cou-" started Jeanne but her father beat her to it.

"No she won't be going to Beauxbatons you and all the rest of u deserve to burn!" Isabelle.

"Now that is unreasonable are you going to burn your own daughter?" asked Jehan.

"Well…we can find a way around that but if any of the villagers heard of this I wouldn't be surprised if the do!" Jacques said.

"But mama! I want to go!" Jeanne nearly cried.

"Excellent from now on Jeanne you will call me headmaster or Sir.

"I said no Jeanne! You are not a witch this man is talking crap, don't listen to him" Isabelle said desperately.

"I'm afraid you have little choice now, I suggest you pack every thing you need and leave right now with Me." said Jehan gravely.

"And why must we do that?" Jacques asked.

"Well… Because a little boy was listening at your window and has run off to tell his parents of what is happening and if I'm not mistaking there is a small mob which is heading towards this house right now." Jehan replied.

"See what you have done by coming here! Where do you suggest we go? Jacques spoke quietly but Jehan could here the anger in his voice and so could Isabelle.

"Mamma? What's happening? Why do we need to leave? Jeanne asked fearfully.

"Well the villagers have heard that THIS man has been telling us you are a witch and they are coming to either kill us or make us leave the village" Isabelle said whilst glaring at Jehan.

"So where are we going to go" asked Jeanne's father.

"We are going to go to a pub that I know of, it is close by and you will be safe their. Now if you will follow me please."

"Wait! Where exactly is this pub and how are we going to get their?" Isabelle asked while holding her daughter.

"The pub is in a village of Orleans. It is a magical pub and mugles can't see it unless a wizard points it out to them" Jehan replied.

"You still haven't answered one of my questions Mr Lecourt. How do we get there?" Isabelle asked again.

"We are going to use the floo network. It is what I used to get here." Jehan said.

"You mean when you walked out of our fireplace?" Jacques asked sceptically.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. Now if you will follow me where is your biggest fire? Is it in the kitchen?" Jehan asked.

"Yes it is!" Jeanne said excitedly, she was really looking forward to seeing more magic.

"Excellent, I will allow you to lead the way" Jeanne's new headmaster said and followed the exited

Little girl into the kitchen.

Jehan walked up to the fire place and put out the fire with a wave of his wand.

"Headmaster, where can I get a wand?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"I'll explain that to you and you parents when we get into the pub. Now Jacques please step into the fire with Isabelle and Jeanne".

Very cautiously Jacques done as he was asked.

Jehan pulled out a pouch from inside his robes and took some green powder out of it "now when I throw this into the fireplace it will burst into green flames. Do not be alarmed as the flames will not burn you. I will then shout out the name of the pub you will travel their. Just remember to keep your elbows in and your eyes closed".

"Wait just a mome-" started Isabelle.

Before she could finish that sentence Jehan had thrown the green powder into the fire and shouted "The Broken Wand, Orleans!" and with a swoosh they disappeared.

The family arrived in a spectacular fashion by falling out of a slightly smaller fireplace onto a hard stone floor Jacques was covered in soot but Isabelle and Jeanne seemed to be fine apart from a couple of scratches. Just as they were about to pick themselves up another swoosh announced the arrival of Jehan.

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Jehan as he helped them to their feet.

"Hay you never said magic would make you feel sick!" complained Jeanne

"I am sorry I didn't have enough time to tell you. Just as you left the mob arrived, and I am afraid to say since your mum or dad never packed when I asked them all your things will probably be burnt. Now if you will follow me upstairs I already have a room booked."

As Jeanne followed Jehan she was looking around trying to see if she could find anything magical.

"Every thing looks the same as it does anywhere else doesn't look very magical to me" Jeanne thought to herself. So far her birthday was not going as well as she thought it would.

Seeing the sad look on her daughters face Isabelle tried cheering her up by promising to make it up to her soon.

"And how will you do that?" Huffed Jeanne "we have nothing, all my things are burnt! I have no friends now and HE say's I'm a witch. Aren't witches supposed to be evil and support Devil? How will I ever be able to make friends again if they know that?" Jeanne was nearly crying now.

"aw it wont be that bad we will build a home somewhere else where nobody will know what happened today except us don't worry you will make friends again" Isabelle said softly whilst stroking her daughters back.

Jeanne calmed down a little by the time they reached Jehan's room but she was still upset.

"Now Jeanne am I still under the impression that you want to come to Beauxbatons?" Jehan asked.

"But how will we pay for it?" Jacques replied for his daughter "We have no money so how can we afford all her school books and uniform and god knows what else."

"Well I have a present for Jeanne since it is her birthday and it is primarily my fault you do not have anything anymore. Just so you know Jeanne I am terribly sorry for ruining your birthday like this but I had to come. So many families are much more violent and religious now that as soon as I mention their son or daughter being a witch or wizard they throw things at me or like your father try to stab me. But I must tell you at Beuxbatons many students are religious it is not a crime in the magical world to believe in god and be a witch or wizard at the same time." Jehan explained.

"And what did you get me!" Jeanne asked excitedly, she was starting to cheer up again.

"Jeanne I must insist that you call me sir or headmaster when you address me. As much as I would like to I can not allow you to ignore that rule it sets a very bad example for the other students if you don't abide by it at school and they will start ignoring it to. And as for what I got you, you will have to open it to find out" Jehan answered.

"Sorry sir I will remember in the future" Jeanne said downheartedly she really didn't like getting told off, especially on her birthday.

"Emm Jehan we have not discussed this school properly, I would like to here more about it" Jacques said nervously he had never met anyone who could make their daughter behave older than she was.

"Well Jacques what would you like to know" he replied.

"Well for one how much does it cost? Where is it? How long will she be there? What does she need as in uniform and essentials for class? How does she get to the school and how many other students her age will be their?" Jacques asked very fast.

"Well I can not tell you where the school is as it has many charms on it that makes non magical people remember something they forgot to do earlier and they rush off to do whatever they forgot it is also unplotable which means you cannot place it on a map. She will be at the school for the whole school year except from the summer holidays which she will have to come home on. Also if she wishes she can come home for Christmas and Easter holidays. There are around 700 people inside the school not including members of staff." Jehan replied. Noticing the look on Jeanne's face he pulled out a box from inside his robes "Ah yes, sorry Jeanne I forgot about your present" and handed it over to her.

Jeanne eagerly took the present and started opening the wrapping paper.

"Emm Jehan you still have not answered two of my questions." Jacques informed.

"Oh my…!" Jeanne cried.

"That answers your other two questions" Jehan said happily.

Inside the box was a bag, a bag full of big gold coins and a letter next to it. "How much is all this money sir?" Jeanne asked.

"well you have about 50 gallons there it should be enough to get you through 3 maybe 4 years of school." he informed "would you please open the letter to."

Jeanne did as she was asked, the envelope of the letter was yellow and in a periwinkle blue was written _To Jeanne D'arc, Domremy_. She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Jeanne D'arc_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Beauxbaton's Academy of magic. Pease find enclosed a lost of all necessary nooks and equipment. Term begins on 1__st__ of September we await your owl mo later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Felix Felicis, deputy headmaster._

"Sir what does the letter mean by we await your owl? And is Felix a teacher as well?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"It means that they are waiting for you to say if you are accepting or not accepting your place at Beauxbatons. Owls are our way of sending messages to each other, but no need to worry I shall tell him you have accepted when I get back to my school. And Mr Felicis teaches potions, he is a really good teacher although he is strict. Now I suggest you take a look at your equipment Jeanne" Jehan answered expertly, almost as if he gets asked these questions a lot.

"Yes sir, but one more thing sir can I buy an owl? Are they allowed at Beauxbatons?" Jeanne was getting exited now. She had nether been allowed a pet, she had worked on her dads farm which was probably burnt down now, her father always said their was enough animals to feed already.

"Everything will be explained in the second part of the letter" he replied.

Jeanne turned the bit of parchment over and continued reading.

_**This is all the equipment you will need during you school year:**_

_3 sets of light blue silk robes._

_One light blue Beauxbatons hat._

_One pair of protective gloves._

_One winter coat light blue with gold fastenings._

_Note: all clothes should have name tags._

_**Course books:**_

_The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Martin Deleery._

_History of Magical France and other country's by Mathieu Quintent._

_The theory of magic by Harry Wilbert._

_Transfiguration for beginners by Leroy Dane._

_750 magical herbs and fungi by Jeremy Joans._

_Magical potions and drafts by Salem Demy._

_Magical beasts and where to find them by James Kite._

_The dark forces how to protect yourself and others by Henry Caperstone._

_**Other equipment:**_

_One wand._

_One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)._

_One set of glass or crystal phials._

_One telescope._

_One set of brass scales._

_Students may also bring a pet. (__**Nothing that could harm or kill another student or teacher, preferably an owl or cat**__)_

Curiously Jeanne asked "sir? Where will we get all of this?".

"In Paris Jeanne, there is a whole street full of shops that sell magical items it is all hidden from muggles, so they won't find it." Jehan replied.

"When can we go sir?" she asked.

"Right now if you want Jeanne, so long as your parents are willing to stay here." Jehan said.

Jacques and Isabelle started talking quietly.

"I don't se a problem with out daughter going with you so long as you protect her, but am warning you if she gets hurt you will regret it" Jacques said.

"Well then Jeanne if you will follow me to the fireplace we will get going again".

So Jeanne followed Jehan out of the room he had rented and back downstairs to the fireplace. Jehan pulled out his leather pouch again grabbed some floo powder and chucked it into the fireplace. "Now Jeanne enter the fireplace with me please".

"Yes sir!" Jeanne replied enthusiastically, and stepped into the fireplace with him.

Jehan then shouted "Rue Gabriel Lamé" and in a flash of green disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>

**I own nothing** sadly. Well I might own the plot?

Ok I suck at English I so I probably made loads of mistakes if you notice any please tell me I did go over this loads to try and find anymore errors but my grammar is rubbish. I will fix any errors I notice or get told of as soon as I can.

All criticisms welcome.

I picked most of the names randomly except for Jeanne, Jacques and Isabelle and "Rue Gabriel Lamé" is an actual street in Paris I like the name Gabriel so it caught my eye and I picked it.

Recommendations: I recommend "The little veela that could" by "Darth Drafter" already mentioned this I think but it is actually and epic story. I couldn't stop reading it.

i did not know if this would be a crossover since this is my 1st fic but i couldent find anything to do with Jeanne D'arc in the different sections


End file.
